


Tickle Time

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack headcanon, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, It involves the Cheetah Virus, M/M, The Master has no mercy, Tickling, and neither does the Doctor once he's found that weakness, b_e anon fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of being tickled, the Doctor finds out an interesting fact about the Master's biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** It's cracky. And involves a bit of clothes-less foreplay, but nothing too explicit beyond tickling.  
>  **Original Prompt:** _any!Doctor/any!Master, tickling!_  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies anon meme.  
>  **Author's thanks:** Many thanks to Cy for putting up with me, and for giving me this idea with our roleplay. My Doctor is always willing to take advantage of the old behind the ear trick... XD
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Mar. 2, 2011

The Doctor squirmed helplessly as the Master's fingers deftly raced up his sides. Oh, this wasn't _fair_. The Master wasn't ticklish at _all_ this regeneration, but the Doctor on the other hand... "Master, stop! Please, I'm begging-Oh! Oh..." Laughing, the Doctor gasped for breath as the Master continued his torture. He'd lost the breath for babbling a few minutes ago and now was reduced to _this_.

Okay, he had to regroup. Had to find some way to fight the tickling fiend because- "Master!" he gasped breathlessly, trying to squirm into the pillows for cover. The Master started tickling his other side to herd him the opposite way, however, making good use of the Doctor's lanky figure and naked skin. The Master's hands were too quick for him to catch and he was completely at the man's mercy... which was a particularly bad place to be, because the Master had none.

He made one more attempt to catch the Master's hands - he refused to give in! - but ended up accidentally brushing up against the back of the Master's ear. _That_ was when something interesting happened. The Master froze completely, then pulled away and left the Doctor to breathe wonderful lungs full of air. Good stuff, oxygen. Oh, he did love those oxygen molecules, all happily filling his blood so he could function properly.

Leaning on his elbows, the Doctor glanced up at the scowling Master. When he had enough breath to speak, the Doctor started to reach out to him with a confused look on his face. "Master, did I hurt you?" he asked.

The Master pulled away, moving to the opposite end of the bed and looking around for where he'd tossed his clothes. Considering they hadn't _done_ anything yet, the Doctor was immediately suspicious. Climbing over the bed covers, the Doctor quickly caught the Master around the waist. He paid no mind to the Master's struggling (some of the advantages of being bigger, though his skinny body had no reprieve from elbows to his ribs) and reached back to the Master's ear to probe the damage. Instead of hissing in pain like the Doctor expected, the Master gasped as his fingers ran across his skin, leaning into the touch as he shivered.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "You're ticklish behind your ears?" he asked incredulously.

Glaring, the Master started to speak, but was cut off by a soft gasp as the Doctor's fingers kept moving. He was leaning _into_ the touch almost helplessly, just like a cat demanding attention. That mental image in mind, the Doctor gently ran his nails over the spot to scratch and was rewarded with a muffled whimper. "No, you aren't ticklish. You _like_ this. How did I not find out about this before?"

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer until he stopped, the Doctor stilled his fingers long enough for the now slightly dazed Master to be able to formulate a response. "'s sensitive," the Master said finally, remembering half-way through the word that he was supposed to be angry. "Stop that and let-Oh..."

The Doctor quickly discovered why the Master had never told him about this. He was far too easy to manipulate if just a few strokes could disable him completely and oh, how much easier life on the Valiant could have been if he'd known that. While this regeneration of the Doctor's wasn't overly prone to manipulation, he _was_ greatly enjoying having the Master so responsive to a simple touch.

The Master wriggled with pleasure, leaning closer against him with a soft mew. Scratch what he'd thought earlier about not being manipulative. The Doctor could suddenly think of several ways to use this to his advantage and the most pressing one right now was getting harder with every small gasp the Master didn't manage to stifle.

Once again, the Doctor was reminded of his earlier image of a cat basking in the attention and that jogged his memory. "Master," he asked, pausing in his movements long enough for the Master to catch his breath, "this wouldn't have anything to do with the Cheetah virus, would it?"

The Master, who by this point was too far gone to remember he was supposed to dislike this, glared up at him for stopping and shamelessly started to move his head against the Doctor's fingers to elicit the touch again. "Couldn't... Mhm... couldn't get rid of... it completely. Stayed with... biodata and... transferred to... the new regen... _Doctor!_ Mm... Oh..."

"So you've got this in all your regenerations?" Now _that_ was a particularly delectable bit of information to keep hold of. "Does that mean-"

Impatient with talking, the Master straddled him and otherwise engaged his mouth after a soft moan. The Doctor found he really couldn't argue with that and just kept up the scratching behind the Master's ears.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Mem: It's silly and has no plot, but hey. At least it's here for you to enjoy it? 
> 
> Quote of the Fic:  
> " _If you're feeling blue_  
>  And you don't know what to do,  
> There is nothing like a tickle time  
> To make you feel like new.  
> Oh, there's nothing like a tickle time  
> To make you feel like new,  
> So let's all get together  
> And we'll gitchy-gitchy goo."  
> -Sandra Boynton, Tickle Time (Curse you, addictive children's song writer! Tis now stuck in my head...)


End file.
